


Jetpack

by Rozilla



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pet Names, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozilla/pseuds/Rozilla
Summary: Jet PackingDefinition: Similar to spooning. However, the "little spoon" is larger than the "big spoon", thus giving off the image of a human jetpack.Patty is too tired to persuade Holtzmann to sleep like a human, so settles for a cute, blonde human jetpack. It's cool.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write this.

Patty was bone tired. They’d cleared out a basement full of ghost-rats and a demonic rat-man that apparently controlled them. It’d taken hours, she was pretty sure she’d had three near death experiences. That was enough. 

The pack had been hung up after three attempts, she’d barely made it out of her overalls and she was pretty positive she would never move again the moment she hit the mattress. She was too exhausted to go home, so took the ‘crash room’, settling in and finding herself drifting off almost immediately. 

‘Hey Patsy.’

She squinted at Holtzmann, who seemed to materialise out of the shadows like an adorable blonde gremlin. She was wearing the cutest tartan pyjamas and, were it not for the fact Patty was so tired, she’d probably attempt some fooling around. Not tonight though.

‘Hey baby,’ Patty slurred into the pillow.

‘Wanna spoon?’

‘Can’ move, sorry,’ she managed. Holtzmann was undeterred, vaulting over her and settling in beside her.

Patty was nearly shocked awake by her girlfriend’s cold feet ‘Wou’ it kill you to wear socks to bed once in a while?’

‘Probably, never tried,’ she purred, lying with her face against Patty’s neck and shoulder, slinging one leg over her her thigh and tucking an arm under her’s ‘how’s this?’

‘Honey, too tired to complain,’ Patty sighed ‘you sleep like that if you want.’

‘Cool,’ Holtzmann sighed into her skin ‘goodnight my gorgeous giant amazon.’

‘Hmm, right back atchya.’

Patty had come  _ this _ close to falling into a blissful sleep when Holtzmann piped up ‘Hey, I’m a jetpack.’

Patty opened an eye ‘Say what?’

‘I’m a jetpack,’ Holtzmann sounded pretty sleepy herself, but her train of thought clearly hadn’t reached the station ‘that’s when a tiny person sleeps like… on the back of the big person.’

‘Wouldn’t that make you the big spoon?’

‘Not really, I’m too little. Plus I’m literally on your back.’

‘Good point I guess,’ Patty conceded, although she’d probably agree to anything if it’d just get her some sleep.

‘I wanna be a jetpack.’

‘Then you be a jetpack.’

‘Yay.’

Patty paused, waiting for an afterthought, since there usually was one.

‘Maybe I should build a proton jetpack next?’

‘Whatever you say baby,’ Patty couldn’t hold out any longer ‘so long as you don’t test it on me.’

‘Nah,’ Holtzmann yawned ‘it’ll be Abby.’

‘Good for her,’ Patty mumbled, drifting off as Holtzmann clung to her back ‘night sweetie.’

‘Night Patty-cake.’

 

It was ten minutes before she felt Holtzmann leave to tinker in the lab. 


End file.
